Monster Jam Tours (2019)
In 2019, Monster Jam hosted another set of championship tours. Unlike the previous year, there was an Arena Tour and 3 Stadium Tours, revolving around America and 1 International Tour. All tour champions, except for the international, will receive automatic invited to Monster Jam World Finals 20. Arena Championship Series Competitors #Grave Digger #37: Randy Brown #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues #Dragon: Darren Migues #Pretty Wicked: Linsey Rettew #Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew #Barbarian: Devin Jones #Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Save for Hidalgo) #Devastator: Mark Schroeder (Hidalgo only) ATV Riders # Grave Digger: Carston Butler # Scooby-Doo: Jen Olivia # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Jared Vorherst # Dragon: Grant Acres # Stinger Unleashed: Brett Butter # Pretty Wicked: Justin Tipp # Barbarian: Seth Thompson # Bad News Travels Fast: PJ Hall Stops #Jan. 11-12: Albany, NY #Jan. 18-20: Hampton, VA #Jan. 26-27: Washington, D.C. #Feb. 1-2: Florence, SC #Feb. 8-9: Tupelo, MS #Feb. 23-24: Biloxi, MS #Mar. 2-3: Tucson, AZ #Mar. 8-9: Nampa, ID #Mar. 15-16: Albuquerque, NM #Mar. 22-24: Hidalgo, TX #Mar. 29-30: Pensacola, FL #Apr. 5-6: Columbia, SC #Apr. 26-28: Wilkes Barre, PA #May. May 4-5: Manchester, NH (Championship Event) Hosts: Kimberly Cantoni and Bobby Millikin ''' Stadium Championship Series 1 Competitors #Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson #Max-D #8 (Fire): Tom Meents #Megalodon: Justin Sipes #Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier #Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy #Avenger: Jim Koehler #El Toro Loco: Brad Allen #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Stone Crusher: Steve Sims #Hooked: Bryan Wright #Big Kahuna: Shane England (Save for Anaheim, San Diego) #Bad Company: John Gordon #Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Anaheim and San Diego only) '''Hosts: Mitchell Rains, Taylor Mock, K. Yung Stops #Jan. 12: Anaheim, CA #Jan. 19: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Tampa, FL #Feb. 9-10: Indianapolis, IN #Feb. 16: Minneapolis, MN #Feb. 23: Arlington, TX #Mar. 2-3: St. Louis, MO #Mar. 9-10: Detroit, MI #Mar. 23: Las Vegas, NV #April 5-7: Colorado Springs, CO (Arena Event) #April 13: Santa Clara, CA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 2 Competitors #Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Brodozer: Colt Stephens (Orlando, Feb. 23-24 Anaheim, El Paso, Syracuse and Philadelphia), Heavy D (Tampa, Houston, Feb. 9-10 Anaheim, Oakland and Seattle) #EarthShaker: Steven Thompson #Zombie (Fire): Paul Strong #Obsessed: Eric Swanson #Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal/Roy Pridgeon (Orlando fill-in) #Wolf's Head Oil: Aaron Basl #Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson (Hamilton only) #Storm Damage: TBA (Hamilton only) #Slinger: Scott Hartsock (Tampa, Orlando and Lexington only) #The Rod Ryan Show: Ryan Disharoon (Houston only) Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Keith Jones, Lola Stops #Jan. 12: Tampa, FL #Jan. 19: Orlando, FL #Jan. 26: Houston, TX #Feb. 9-10: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 16-17: Oakland, CA #Feb. 23-24: Anaheim, CA #Mar. 2-3: El Paso, TX #Mar. 16: Seattle, WA (inaugural CenturyLink Field event) #Mar. 30: Lexington, KY (Arena Event) #April 6: Syracuse, NY #April 13: Hamilton, ON (Arena Event) #April 20: Philadelphia, PA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 3 Competitors #Grave Digger #38: Charlie Pauken #Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #Megalodon (Fire): Cory Rummell #Monster Mutt: Kevin King #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Over Bored: Jamey Garner #Black Stallion: Mike Vaters (Glendale, Houston, Atlanta and Knoxville only), Joe Sylvester (San Antonio, San Diego, Anaheim, Miami, Jacksonville and New Orleans only) #Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II #The Rod Ryan Show: Jamey Garner (Houston only) Hosts: Diana Reed, Michael Navarro, Dina Massrey Stops *Jan. 12-13: San Antonio, TX *Jan. 19: Glendale, AZ *Jan. 26: San Diego, CA *Feb. 2: Anaheim, CA *Feb. 9-10: Houston, TX *Feb. 16-17: Miami, FL *Feb. 23-24: Atlanta, GA *Mar. 2-3: Jacksonville, FL *Mar. 30: New Orleans, LA (Championship Event) *Apr. 6-7: Knoxville, TN (Arena Event) International Tour Competitors #Grave Digger: Chad Tingler, Morgan Kane (Netherlands) #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Max-D: Chuck Werner, Neil Elliot (Netherlands) #El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald #Megalodon: Alex Blackwell #Monster Energy: Steven Sims, Todd LeDuc (Netherlands) #Zombie: Alx Danielsson #EarthShaker: Peter Nyman #TBA: Cam McQueen #TBA: Chad Fortune #Wonder Woman: Haley Gauley #Pirate's Curse: Alex Blackwell #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly (Netherlands) Stops #Mar. 23-24: Antwerp, Belgium (Arena Event) #Apr. 20: Durban, South Africa #Apr. 27: Cape Town, South Africa #May 4: Johannesburg, South Africa #May 4-5: Manchester, United Kingdom (Arena Event) #May 18: Cardiff, United Kingdom #June 8: Coventry, United Kingdom #June 15: Gothenburg, Sweden #July 6: Rotterdam, Netherlands Results Arena Championship Series Albany *Show 1: Stinger Unleashed *Show 2: Stinger Unleashed *Show 3: Grave Digger '' Hampton * Show 1: ''Scooby Doo! * Show 2: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger Washington D.C. * Show 1: Scooby Doo! * Show 2: Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Florence * Show 1: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 2: ''Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 3: ''Stinger Unleashed '' Tupelo * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' Stadium Championship Series 1 Anaheim *Racing: ''Bakugan Dragonoid *Two-Wheels Skills: Bakugan Dragonoid *Freestyle: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian *''Overall Event Champion: Bakugan Dragonoid'' San Diego * Racing: Grave Digger '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Fire Max-D * Freestyle: Son-uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Megalodon '' Tampa * Racing: ''Bakugan Dragonoid * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon '' * Freestyle: ''Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Indianpolis (Saturday) * Racing: Fire Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon '' * Freestyle: ''Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Winner: Fire Max-D Indianapolis (Sunday) * Racing: Bakugan Dragonoid * Two-Wheels Skills: Fire Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Fire Max-D Stadium Championship Series 2 Tampa *Racing: Saigon Shaker *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Ice El Toro Loco *''Overall Event Champion: BroDozer'' Orlando *Racing: Grave Digger *Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: Max-D *''Overall Event Champion: Max-D'' Houston * Racing: Grave Digger * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Anahiem (Saturday) * Racing: Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Anahiem(Sunday) * Racing: ''Max-D * Donuts: Wild Flower * Freestyle: '' El Toro Loco (Ice)'' * Overall Event Champion: El Toro Loco (Ice) Stadium Championship Series 3 San Antonio (Saturday) *Racing: (Ice) Dragon *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Whiplash *''Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy'' San Antonio (Sunday) *Racing: Dragon (Ice) *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Grave Digger *Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Glendale * Racing: Dragon (Ice) * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon (Fire) * Freestyle: El Toro Loco * Overall Event Champion: Dragon (Ice) San Diego * Racing: Grave Digger * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon (Fire) * Freestyle: Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy '' Anaheim * Racing: ''Overkill Evolution * Two-Wheel Skills: Not Held * Freestyle: Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Megalodon (Fire) Houston (Saturday) * Racing: El Toro Loco * Two-Wheels Skills: Monster Energy '' * Freestyle: ''Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Dragon (Ice) Houston (Sunday) * Racing: Black Pearl * Two-Wheels Skills: Dragon (Ice) * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger International Tour Points Total (as of 2-11-19) Arena Tour # Grave Digger- 553 # Stinger Unleashed- 536 # Scooby-Doo!- 489 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 383 # Dragon- 379 # Bad News Travels Fast- 344 # Pretty Wicked- 299 # Barbarian- 264 Stadium Tour 1 # Max-D (Fire)- 161 # Megalodon- 159 # Grave Digger- 156 # Son-Uva Digger- 149 # Bakugan Dragonoid- 141 # Bounty Hunter- 133 # El Toro Loco- 100 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice)- 99 # Avenger- 98 # Hooked- 93 # Scarlet Bandit- 86 # Bad Company- 77 # Stone Crusher- 75 # Big Kahuna- 27 # Obsessed- 18 Stadium Tour 2 #Grave Digger - 183 #Max-D- 177 #BroDozer - 150 #El Toro Loco (Ice)- 141 #Wild Flower- 120 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 116 #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior- 115 #Saigon Shaker/Rod Ryan - 110 #EarthShaker - 94 #Wolf’s Head Oil - 89 #Time Flys- 77 #Zombie (Fire)- 64 #Xtermigator- 62 #Obsessed- 39 #Slinger- 33 Stadium Tour 3 # Monster Energy- 214 # Dragon (Ice)- 208 # Grave Digger- 195 # Whiplash- 170 # Black Pearl- 163 # Megalodon (Fire)- 162 # Lucas Oil Crusader- 159 # El Toro Loco- 157 # Over Bored/Rod Ryan - 136 # Jester- 130 # Overkill Evolution: 125 # Monster Mutt- 98 # Kraken- 89 # Black Stallion- 77 Trivia *Travis Mowery was supposed to drive the fire Zombie on Stadium Championship Series 2, however, he left Natural Disaster Racing a few months after the announcement. Paul Strong then took his place. *The international tour drivers will each drive multiple bodies. *Brutus was originally going to compete in Stadium Championship Series 1 under Brad Allen, but was replaced by El Toro Loco under the same driver instead. *Nitro Menace was originally going to compete in the Arena Championship series under Darren Migues, but was replaced by Dragon under the same driver instead. * Linsey Weenk was originally going to drive a new truck on Stadium Tour 3, but it remained as Lucas Oil Crusader at the start of 2019. There is a '''possibility '''that this new truck may have been Octon8er, a truck who's debut has been postponed due to trademark issues with the truck's original name, Kraken. Another possibility is Radical Rescue, a truck that has been given hints at a possible revival. *This tour would mark the first ever Monster jam event to be held in Sam Boyd Stadium that was a normal event, and not a special event of some kind. *During Indianapolis Show 1, Brad Allen in El Toro Loco was the first stadium tour driver to do the Backflip in the 8-Pack Wheelie Ramp. Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours